


The Naughty List

by disturbedbydesign



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbedbydesign/pseuds/disturbedbydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime and Jeremy comes home to you and some cookie dough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty List

You were wearing the little red dress he loved – the one that was just a little too short and a little too tight. The fireplace was blazing and the tree was all lit up, and you were almost ready to put the last batch of cookies in the oven: chocolate chip, from scratch – his favorite. You’d made enough dough for a few batches: some to keep at home and some to take to the Christmas party, with a little extra for him to eat raw. You always saved some for him. You knew it made him smile.

You didn’t hear him come in over the festive music you had blaring throughout the house, and when he snuck up behind you and you felt the tip of his cold nose as it grazed your cheek you jumped a bit. You turned to face him and his cheeks were rosy. He smiled and kissed you lovingly, like he always did when he came home, and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I’ve got a present for you,” he said.

“It’s not Christmas yet,” you replied, but he had that mischievous grin on his face and you knew he wasn’t about to wait to give it to you.

He handed you a bag and you pulled out a Santa hat with a bell on the pompom and the word “Naughty” embroidered across the front.

“Oh, really?” you said. “ _I’m_ the naughty one?”

“Depends,” he said, placing the hat on your head. “Where’s your mother?”

You smiled. “She’s doing some last minute shopping.”

He leaned in and kissed your neck, inhaling the scent of your perfume and purring against your skin.

“I don’t know what smells better,” he said. “You or those fucking cookies.”

You smiled. “You can have both, you know.”

You turned around to get the last of the batch onto the tray and you felt him press him whole body against you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck as you worked.

“You’re very distracting,” you said. “I need to finish these.”

He reached into the bowl and dipped a knobby finger into the dough. You turned your head, wanting to watch him suck it off his finger, but he just looked at you and smiled before tilting your head gently to the side and smearing the dough on the spot behind your ear that he knew drove you crazy. He ate it off of you, moaning with delight as he licked you clean, and you felt your panties soak through. You could feel him growing hard though his jeans as he held you tight to him. You gasped when he nibbled your earlobe.

“Let’s play a game,” he said. “Why don’t you put those cookies in the oven and we’ll see how many times I can make you come before they’re done?”

You giggled and you could feel him smile against your neck. You picked up the baking sheet and bent over at the waist to slide it in the oven, and you could feel him staring at your ass. Your dress barely covered it in that position to begin with, but he was impatient and before you even got the oven door closed he reached over and hiked it up, letting his hands roam freely across your skin and down between your legs. His fingers were still cold from being outside and you shivered at his touch.

“Am I cold, baby?” he asked. “How about you warm me up?”

He spun you around to face him and kissed you deep before he slid his hand down into your panties. Within seconds his thick fingers were soaked in your juices and he slid one, then another inside of you. He moaned against your mouth as he felt your tight grip on him.

“God damn, your pussy is hotter than that oven,” he said. He took his fingers away and licked them clean. “And you taste even better than that fucking cookie dough.”

He yanked the top of your dress down, exposing your bra – red and lacy, in keeping with the Christmas spirit. He left it on, but pulled the cups down, and before you knew it your nipples were covered in dough and he was sucking you clean while he fingered your clit. You braced yourself on the countertop as you felt yourself getting close but he stopped and dropped to his knees, pulling your panties down and taking one of your legs onto his shoulder. You threw your head back and closed your eyes as he spread your pussy wide and you expected to feel his tongue on you. But it was something different, and when you looked down at him he was smiling up at you, a little ball of dough on the edge of his tongue. He closed his mouth over your clit and rolled the ball around it in slow circles, moaning against your flesh all the while, and when he was done he swallowed it and licked you from bottom to top.

“Delicious,” he said, and he went back to work.

It wasn’t long before his tongue and fingers finished you off and you could barely hold yourself up any longer by the time he came up to kiss you. You could taste yourself and the dough on him as you took his plump lips between yours and you smiled.

“That’s one,” you said. “You’ve got fifteen more minutes. Better make them count.”

You fumbled your way over to the couch, ridding him of his fleece on the way, and when you got there you pushed him down and ripped his shirt off in one fluid motion. His skin was tan even though it was winter, like a true California boy, and you licked your lips as you took off your bra. You were naked but for the dress bunched up around your waist and the Santa hat. When you went to take it off he stopped you.

“Leave it on,” he said with a wicked grin.

You smiled as you undid his belt and slid his pants down, and when his cock sprung free you got on your knees in front of him and took him in your hand. He was dripping precum and you swirled it around his tip with your thumb. He hissed at your touch and you took your hand away, sucking your thumb clean.

“Mmm,” you moaned. “Yummy.”

“You are naughty, aren’t you?”

You nodded before leaning over and licking his cock from base to tip. You took him in your mouth and hummed; you knew that drove him crazy, and you could tell it was working because he was digging his fingers hard into the couch cushions. He was rock hard and throbbing in your mouth and you couldn’t wait another second to have him inside you. You got up and straddled him, easing yourself down his length halfway and letting him stretch you open. He moaned and bucked his hips, filling you up completely, and you cried out.

“You got a tight little pussy for such a naughty girl,” he said, and he grabbed two handfuls of your ass and squeezed. “I think you need a good spanking.”

You gripped his shoulders as you rode him hard, and you cried out each time you felt his rough palm come down on your ass. With each slap you begged for more and he gave it to you until he could feel you were close. He took his hands off your ass and wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you into him and holding you in place while he snapped his hips up, fucking you rough and deep.

“Tell me how naughty you are,” he growled.

“I’m a naughty, dirty girl,” you said, “and you’re a naughty, dirty boy. Fuck me harder, naughty boy.”

You took the hat off of your head and put it on his and it fit him perfectly – he was your naughty Santa, and he fucked you mercilessly until you came again. You knew he must have been close but he held out and let you ride out your orgasm, completely still as you pulsed around his cock. When you were done he pulled you into a kiss.

“That’s two,” he said. “Five more minutes. Let’s see if I can get this done.”

“Oh, you can do it, baby.”

He flipped you onto your back and threw your legs up onto his shoulders before he pushed back into you. You were dripping wet and he was soaked in you and he slid in and out smooth and easy at first. As he increased his tempo the bell on the hat jingled with every thrust and it made you giggle. He fucked you with a smile on his face, gripping your hips tighter and tighter the closer he got.

“Play with your pussy, naughty girl,” he said. “Make yourself come all over my cock.”

He leaned back and took your legs in his hands, holding them wide as you brought one hand down to your clit and started to rub yourself in hard circles. Your other hand played at your nipple as you watched his cock slide in and out. You felt yourself getting close, and you knew he was even closer, and with a few hard thrusts you were coming together, him groaning and you screaming his name as he spilled himself into you. He collapsed on top of you, panting heavy, and you laughed as the oven timer went off.

“You got that one in just under the buzzer, baby,” you said. “Good job.”

“I can’t take all the credit,” he said, and he kissed you softly.

You heard the sound of your mother’s car in the driveway and you both bolted up and threw your clothes back on as fast as you possibly could. You were placing the baking sheet on the cooling rack when the door opened and your mother waltzed in with a thousand shopping bags. He went from naughty to nice in a flash and walked over to help her with the bags.

“Those cookies smell delicious, dear,” she said.

He looked over at you, a knowing smile on his face, and winked. He was still wearing the hat. 


End file.
